Our Beloved Romance
by Kains-Lance-2013
Summary: When Sora dumps Kairi, it enrages Namine. She tries to comfort Kairi, when something completely unexpected happens. Kairi x Namine. Contains Yuri. Namine's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Our Beloved Romance_

Summary: When Sora dumps Kairi, it enrages Namine. She tries to comfort Kairi, when something _completely_ unexpected happens. Kairi x Namine. Contains Yuri. Namine's POV.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism would be nice, as it would help me make my writing better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Sadly, I make no profit.

Beta'd by: RukiRomance

_Chapter 1: A Forbidden Love_

"If Sora treats you that way, than he's just not right for you Kai. Don't let it get to you, it's not your fault he lost the only girl he'll ever get," I said, concerned about Kairi, my best friend since elementary school, who just had her heart shred into a million pieces by a spiky-haired brunette kid named Sora.

My name is Namine. I'm just an average 16 year old teenager with straight, golden-blond hair, sky blue eyes and an _enormous_ crush on Kairi. She has long, silky mahogany hair, the most beautiful cerulean eyes I have ever seen, the way they glistened in the sunlight was just heavenly, her curves are in all the right places, and was just barely a month older than me. She was perfect, you couldn't find a flaw if you tried. We're both juniors at Destiny Islands High School, and fate would have that she was in all the same classes as me. Lucky, right? There were only ten more days left until school started back up, and we would officially be seniors.

Sora was the popular guy every girl dreams of, even though his reputation with girls wasn't all that good. He had spiky, brown hair, and was just a bit taller than me, just by an inch or two, though, and I'm extremely short. He always hung out with Riku before he met Kairi. She was the only person that understood what he endured every day. She went through the same thing every day as well, and they helped each other through each other's home life. The only one he _truly _loved was Kairi, though. Personally, I thought they were a perfect match, until today. How wrong was my judgment.

"I just... what did I do to make him hate me?" the sadness and confusion in her voice was nearly enough to make me cry.

We were headed towards my house to get her away from her family for a while, since it was hard enough for her to deal with their crap when Sora was there to help her through it. Suddenly, her phone rang... It was none other than the guy that just broke up with her, Sora.

"Just ignore him, he isn't worth-" Kairi answered before I could finish...

"What the hell do you want?" At this point, Kairi was on the verge of tears.

"_Kairi, I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you like that. I just... no excuse is good enough for how I treated you. I would give my life to see that_-" Sora was interrupted.

"I don't care if you _would_ give your life for me. You called me a bitch in front of Namine and Xion, even though I gave everything I had into the relationship, and respected you more than anything. I can't forgive you after the shit you just pulled," Kairi exclaimed, hanging up the phone, tears pouring down her face like a waterfall. Truthfully, that wasn't even close to half of the whole story.

The sun was setting, and we were just standing in the middle of the dirt-paved road that led to my house. I felt like I had to do something, _anything_, to comfort Kairi. I embraced her with comforting arms, trying to show her that I was there for her, when suddenly, I feel her lips pressed firmly against mine. The beautiful scent of fresh cherries was possessing my nose as a slight breeze passed by us. I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second. At that instant, I thought I could feel a small portion of the sadness she was feeling, and even that was unbearable.

"I... don't know... what to say," I was astonished. To be honest, I didn't know what just happened. One second I was trying to comfort her, the next, her lips were pressed against mine. My face was still a vivid cherry red. A million thoughts were racing through my head. Time seemed to slow to a halt, but before I knew it, the kiss was over. I wished it could last forever.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-," Kairi said timidly. I didn't have to be the smartest li'l girl on Earth to tell that something was wrong, that she was worriedabout something, especially when I've known her for almost ten years now, but I couldn't tell if it was Sora or the kiss we just shared.

"Don't apologize, Kai," I interrupted with the most soothing voice I could muster at the time, gently pulling her into a hug. "I kinda liked it," I whispered into her ear with a smile, my breath making her shiver. _You don't realize it yet Kairi, but the crush I had on you just became something more, much more._

The sun had set, and it was getting pretty cold out. I felt her shiver and said, "Let's go home."

She answered with a soft-spoken, yet astoundingly sexy, "Yeah."

Once we got to my house, we sat on the couch. Kairi looked tired, so I said, "Hey, Kai, you look tired. Go to sleep."

"Okay," she said tiredly. "Hey, Nami, thanks for being there for me today. It felt so weird, you know, when I kissed you. Part of me just wanted to get Sora off of my mind. But the other, I _wanted _to kiss you. Kissing you was the best decision I've ever made, though. I've always admired you... no, I _idolized_ you. I should have told you sooner... Sorry." I was so relieved that Kairi had finally admitted her feelings for me.

"Kairi, I'll admit, I'm a little shocked. I mean, I never expected you to feel that way towards me. The truth is, I feel the same way toward you," I told her, pulling her closer as she leaned on my shoulder, and put my arms around her.

She fell asleep immediately after that.Kissing her soft, ruby hair, I thought to myself, _Goodnight, Kairi. I love you._ _Was it that obvious that I liked her? Did she always like me? Why wouldn't she tell me before this? Is this what drove her and Sora apart? No, it couldn't be. _These thoughts kept repeating in my head as I slowly drifted into the best sleep of my life. I ended up dreaming about Kairi... about the kiss we had shared just hours before.

"Wha?" I woke up. Someone shut the solid, wooden door a little too forcefully.

"Oh, sorry sis. I didn't know you were down here," Roxas put his hand behind his head, vaguely chuckling. My older brother can be quite bothersome at times, but it's just how brothers act. He had spiky, blond hair, with natural brown highlights, though it wasn't nearly as spiky as Sora's hair. He had blue eyes, like me, and was always there when I needed him.

"Damn, Roxas. Keep your voice down, please," I said in somewhat of a bossy tone as he walked towards his room. "Can't you see Kairi's asleep?" He always was a bit on the loud side. I looked at the clock that was across the room and was amazed that it was already 9:13am. I'm usually up at around 7:30am, enjoying the morning, so this is sleeping in for me, big time. I look at Kairi and smiled. _Still sleeping, good. _

Seconds later, she woke up. "Good morning, Kai. Did ya sleep well?" I smiled. _So much for that._

She kissed my cheek, and as I started to blush, she said, "Good morning to you, too. And best. Sleep. Ever. How 'bout you?" Kairi gave a little giggle, making me smile. How much cuter could she possibly get?

When I said, "Considering I slept almost two hours more than I usually do, yeah," she got up, and I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her neck in the process, and whispered in her ear, knowing she can't resist, "Kairi, I love you."

"Love you more!" my cute little red-head exclaimed with a wink. "Get dressed in something really pretty, Nami. I have to show you this place I found a couple days ago. I _know _you'll love it!"

"So like a date?" I could tell I sounded a bit too excited, but can you blame me? I mean, I've had a crush on her for almost three years now. My dream finally came true.

"Mm, sure! You could call it that," she exclaimed with a smile and did that cute little giggle of hers again. Your_ giggling is soooo cute, Kai. I'm glad you're happy now. That's all I ever wanted for you. But you know that, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Beloved Romance_

Summary: When Sora dumps Kairi, it enrages Namine. She tries to comfort Kairi, when something _completely_ unexpected happens. Kairi x Namine. Contains Yuri. Namine's POV.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Constructive criticism would be nice, as it would help me make my writing better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Sadly, I make no profit.

Beta'd by: RukiRomance

XxXxX

_Chapter 2: A Forgotten Beauty_

"Keep your eyes closed. We're almost there," Kairi whispered into my ear, which gave me chills all throughout my petite body.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically. The only reason I listened to the cute redhead leading the way was because she covered my eyes with her hands, blocking my view. Her hands were so soft, so I didn't mind that she was touching my face.

When we got there and she uncovered my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was so beautiful, like we weren't even on the Destiny Islands anymore, and Destiny Islands is a beautiful place to live. We were in a meadow, filled with daisies, and in the middle was the most beautiful sakura blossom I've ever seen. Well, the only one, but it was really pretty.

"When you said I'd like it, you weren't kidding, Kai," I exclaimed with a grin, kissing her cheek.

We went over to the sakura blossom, and realized someone was under it. When I noticed who it was, I was shocked. Mostly because of when I last saw her.

"Yuffie?" Kairi called out. When she looked towards us, she got up extremely quickly and almost fell over from light-headedness.

"Kairi! Namine! How long has it been, nearly five years now?" Yuffie was overjoyed to see us, since the last time we saw each other was, like Yuffie said, almost five years ago. She had short, straight black hair, chocolate-colored eyes, and was about an inch taller than Kairi. Looks like she gets more and more hyper every time we see each other, but that just adds to the fun.

"How long have you been here?" I asked with a huge grin directed to the short-haired ninja in front of us.

"I just got back. Hangin' out here was my favorite thing to do here, so I thought I would just come here for a bit before I came to see you guys. I mean, I love nature, and you can't get much better than this. Damn you, whoever thought of industrialization. Sorry if that's a bit selfish."

"Yeah. It sure is beautiful, right?" I said this, looking at Kairi thankfully. "This is actually my first time here. But wow, is it even possible for something to be so wondrous? I think you guys found the 8th wonder of the world."

The three of us spent an hour or two reminiscing. We met in 3rd grade, and instantly became friends. When I introduced her to Kairi, the three of hung out every day, just like now. When Yuffie's dad had to move to Twilight Town for business about five years ago, Yuffie had to go with him, since she didn't have any relatives here. Both me and Kairi offered her to live with us, but she said it would be better to just go with him, and that she would move back when she could. It's been so boring without her hyper-activeness, but we got used to it, somehow. But now, she was 17, a year older than us, and her dad let her move back if she wanted, so she did. Her dad made her promise to come back and visit, but she didn't have a problem with that. According to her, she already found a job or two she might be interested in, and has an interview tomorrow. Yuffie's dad was awesome, trust me. He didn't care what we did, as long as we didn't get hurt, and it was legal. After all, we did have a bad habit to get into trouble. That is why he always supervised us.

Right before she headed to the main town to tell everyone else she was back, she said something _completely _unexpected. "Well, have a nice date you two." She said this in a joking matter, followed by a wink, but we could tell she was serious. She was out of sight seconds after that, so we were left standing there, shocked. I couldn't move. _Leave it to her to find out all of our secrets the first day she sees us again._

"Uh. How did she know?" Kairi somehow managed to say after a few minutes of standing there, speechless. She was just as shocked as me, by the looks of it. We were just standing under the sakura blossom, so still that we could've been mistaken for statues. _How did she know? Did she see me kiss Kairi? No, she would have gotten our attention if she did. Wouldn't she have? I don't know anymore. I'm so confused. Whatever. I really don't care anymore. Maybe that's because my head is starting to hurt from all this thinking. Maybe it's because in reality, I really don't care if she knows. God, I hate this. I am now shutting you off, brain. _

"I... don't know. Well, at least she's back, right?" that was more important, knowing that she was back in our lives.When she nodded in agreement, she said, "I guess. She had better knock that off, though."

We sat down next to each other, leaning against the sakura blossom, close enough to where I could feel the heat radiating off of Kairi's body. I leaned my head on her shoulder and put my arms around her waist. As I did this, she put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me even closer, if that was possible. I closed my eyes, feeling her lips gently press down on my head, and sighed. We sat there like this for hours, though I could stay just like this forever. If Kairi was with me, that is.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I whispered to the beautiful red-head next to me. I looked at her beautiful face, only to notice that something seemed wrong, and anyone's guess would be that breaking up with Sora was really taking a toll on her. "Hey, are you okay? Is Sora still bothering you? Tell me the truth."

"A little. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just enjoy this time we have together, please?" she pleaded, which I obliged to.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. I wish I could do something. I decided to position myself to where I was looking into her eyes, and kiss her, hoping she would understand that I was trying to cheer her up. It lasted about two minutes before she decided to push me away. _Please, Kairi, let me help you through this. Cheer up. It's killing me, seeing you so depressed. _I thought she was pushing me away, distancing herself from me. It turns out she was only pulling me closer.

"Namine," she was crying into my chest. "Thanks for cheering me up. I love you, and I know you love me, too. You bring me comfort when I feel like nothing can help. You always know what to do when I feel down, and I need to thank you somehow," she wasn't crying as bad anymore. I wiped her tears away as I looked directly into her cerulean eyes, seeing what I thought to be hope and happiness. _Is she crying because she's hap-? _I couldn't even finish this thought before she kissed me. This time was different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on why. But different isn't always bad.

"Kairi," all I could say at the time was her name._ I worry about you more than you think. Just tell me what's bothering you._ This is what I want to say, but it won't come out of my mouth.

She pushed away from me to look into my eyes. "Yeah?" she wasn't upset anymore. I lunged myself forward, hugging her tight enough to where I thought I was suffocating her. As I did this, she ended up falling onto her back, dragging me down with her.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to- um... uh," I said, blushing to where I almost matched the color of Kairi's dark, crimson hair, choking up when I realized the position we're in.

"What? Don't you wanna be on top?" she asked jokingly. I was deciding whether I wanted to kiss her of get off of her. I chose to get off of her, since this was just going too fast. As I got off of her, she sat up and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. This is going a bit too fast, that's all," was my reply.

"What about last night? We _slept _together," she pointed out. When I said that it was an accident when I fell asleep, she understood what I was saying. "Oh, I got it. This is _completely _different than that, anyways," she said smiling.

I was sitting on my knees, my hands on the ground directly in front of me so I was leaning towards my little redheaded angel, who fell onto her back and said, "Hey, Nami, lay with me?"

"Okay," I said as I laid down next to her. She rolled onto her side to look at me. When I did the same, I got the butterflies I had when I first saw her all those years ago. The ocean-like shade of cerulean that were always present in her beautiful eyes were as enchanting as ever. The way her crimson hair cascaded down her shoulder onto her chest was outrageously cute. I couldn't help but move a bit closer to her. I never wanted to leave her side. We ended up lying on our backs, turning our heads toward each other. I grabbed her hand, mostly because it was so soft. When she smiled and moved closer, I wondered how Sora could ever treat Kairi the way he did. _She's never mean, even if she hates that person. She loves everybody. How could he treat someone who loved you unconditionally like Kairi so horribly? He makes me so mad._

We lay there, silently, staring into each others' eyes for what must have been a couple hours, because when we finally came to and realized how dark it was, we were extremely shocked. On the way home, she asked if I wanted to stay over. "Sure. How could I not," I replied with a huge grin.

XxXxX


End file.
